Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array structure and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a TFT array structure including a visibility supplementary layer.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, an aesthetic factor is importantly evaluated in display apparatuses in the market, along with their performances similar to other information technology (IT) devices and home appliances. Exemplary factors for evaluating performances of display apparatuses are lifetime, lightness, thinness, power consumption being reduced by low voltage driving, realization of color close to reality, fast response time, reduction in viewing angle deviation, high contrast ratio, and/or the like.
In the research, development, and production of display apparatuses, the current market demands performances evaluated from various aspects and flexible designs for various applications. Particularly, visual or tactile distinguishment between a screen of a display apparatus and other peripheral parts is becoming unclear, and thus, display apparatuses and devices equipped with a display apparatus are implemented as one body.